Super Power Puppets
by sithlordexar888
Summary: New Russian Control means Nuclear Crisis. The World Convention is taken over by terrorists, and Washinton and the Kremlin are attacked. The World is in terror, as the culprit ponders his next target.
1. Prologue

Prologue : A News Report  
  
  
  
"And the World Convention at London as underway today. Delegates from every country  
in the world attended, the main issue being the Nuclear Crisis in Russia. Newly  
Elected Russian Presaident Artyiona Smisvki has set his sights on Checnia after more  
terrorist attacks in Moscow. Our London correspondent Jim Bennings has the report"  
The reporter vanished, and a Small Blading man outside a large Building appeared.  
"The Main issue in the World Convention is the Crisis in Russia. President Smisvki has  
threatened to use Nuclear or Biological weapons in order to stop the Chechnian terrorist  
attacks. While President Smisvki is not here in person, a representive for Russia is there  
to defend the Presidents decision. Under the Anti Missiles act, no country is allowed to  
use Nuclear Biological or Chemical weapons, as it may cause a major catastrophe and even  
World War 3. There is a rumour that Russia has set up a missile base near the Russian  
Border, although that has to be confirmed. Cameras are not allowed in the convention,  
although there will be a report released by the end of the week. A delegate will probably   
be sent to Russia to have talks with President Smisvki at the Kremlin, and try and resolve  
the matter. No one can be sure what the outcome of this crisis will be, and we can only hope  
that nothing bad will happen" The man vanished, and the News Presenter reappeared.  
"And we've just received word that the Kremlin has been attacked, but what witnesses can  
only be described as a robot ... spider? Over to Moscow"  
Another reporter appeared, in the rain outside the Kremlin in Russia. "Yes, mary, Around 5  
minutes ago, two large apparently robotic machines released bombs here,  
before Shooting the building. They have no markings, although one witness says there is  
somebody controling one of them." The camera shook. The military came in, shooting at  
the two machines, tanks and other armoured vehicles where also on the scene. The camera  
apparently toppled over, and then static. The news presenter reappeared. "Mark...Mark? Um..  
we appear to be having some technical difficulties.."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know this chapter is very short, but its to underline the crisis in Russia. As you've probably  
guessed, the two machines where Metal Gear Rays.  
Chapter two will be 10 times as long, and have more action. 


	2. Prologue II: Orchestrated terror

Prologue Part II: Orchestrated Terror  
  
  
Kilovic had been watching the news, and he knew that it was going to happen.  
It wasn't the Patriots as such, but one Patriot who had been disagreeing with  
the Elders since the Crisis began. The patriots weren't evil, contrary to the   
thoughts of the few people who knew about them. Without the Patriots, the  
world would crumble. They control. They organise. They keep the system  
in order and tell the pulbic what they want. The person who sent MG Ray 092  
and 082 was already dead now. The Patriots were efficient. Despite his knowledge  
of the organisation, Frederik Kilovic was not a Patriot. He was nobody, literally. No  
Country int he world had any record of him, he made sure of that. He did not exist.  
Right now, he was watching the World Convention in London. Security was tight.  
MI6 were all over the place. But he was watching it from his own home. One  
of his contacts placed a fibre-optic digital camera in an excellent position for viewing  
the proceedings. There was chaos in the large room right now, as word came of the attack  
on the Kremlin. The Russian Delegate, Yaventine Scritski was roaring, but  
just about every country there was. The two Rays where probably still there, crumbling  
the Kremlin bit by bit, he didn't know. But he thought all sorts of military personel would  
be there now, from Tanks to Fighter Jets.   
Kilovic also knew what was about to happen, and right on cue, around 50  
highly armed soldiers stormed into the room from all doors. They where armoured,   
and not afraid to kill. Each carried AK-47s, and some had explosives. The "Sappers"  
where just there for show, the terrorists where not going to blow up the building, but  
they wanted Governments and the press to think they wanted to blow up the building.  
Kilovic watched in amusement as world leaders trembled and put their hands on their  
heads.  
Kilovic knew a lot of things. He knew this because he planned it. He thrived on   
chaos. The world leaders trapped in one room, the Kremlin being attacked, and soon, America  
too. Because as much as he thought the Patriots where efficient, he didn't much care for  
America. Or his own Russia, for that matter. He looked away from the plasma screen where the  
terrorist leader was issueing orders for soliders to be palced at every exit. The M16 agents would  
be dead now.   
He lift open a little hatch beside his chair, inside there were two keyholes, one with a   
key already inside, and a red button. He took the second key from his pocket, and turned it  
in the slot. The red button lit up. He pressed it. And in Washington, millions screamed in terror,  
before there was silence.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Again, i know it's pretty small, but is still introductionary. 


	3. Chapter 1: Discovery

Chapter 1: Discovery   
  
  
The world was in terror, but not on the brink of war. The world leaders  
where trapped in one building. Kilovic wondered what the elders where doing  
right now. He knew their base was not where it seemed likely to be, the capital,  
or new york. They where situated in Chicago. Every person in the world was watching  
the news in different countries and languages. Kilovic laughed.  
  
  
Raiden did not know of the Terror capturing the world, because he was on   
a mission. Isolated from civilians, in a barren place. It was not entirely  
lifeless, however, or there would be no point in his mission. He scanned his long  
range radar viewer, and found his destination. A Small Military Outpost  
on the border between China and Russia. It had been abandoned many years  
ago, but it was now inhabited, by a small gang, who had stumbled upon  
documents which Foxhound would rather not be made public. He had  
no idea what they where, but he did know that Fox Hound was not all  
above board. He sighed. This time last year, he was at home, with Rose,  
leading a normal life. He had to keep fighting, it was in his blood, and when  
Rose left, he returned to Foxhound. As he approached the building, he drew  
out a weapon. Berreta M-9, tranquiliser. While this gang were involved in  
some minor illegal doings, they weren't criminal enough to warrant death.  
His plan was to Put them all to sleep, and destroy the documents.  
He smiled as he realised the door the the first building was unlocked,  
and he could hear sounds inside. Why should it be locked? There was nobody  
for around 30 miles either side and the only old broken road was hardly ever used,  
except for the Gang themselves. They were not terrorists. From the briefing,  
Raiden guessed they did a bit of everyhitng, from dealing to hitting. There  
were around 12 in the gang, both from Russia and China. Through  
the front door, was a small grey corridor, with a door on the right, and  
one at the end. He took the Right one first. It was a messy room,  
filled with various books and magazines, half eaten food and a small  
old TV in the corner.He saw no filing cabinet of any type, although  
he doubted whether they'd have one, and if they did, it'd probably be filled   
with Junk.  
He took a quick look on the shelves, looking fro A3 sheets  
of Yellow paper, which George Mason, Director of covert and infiltration  
operations at Fox Hound, told him the Documents looked like. All he  
found was some letters. He left the room, and went to the room  
at the end of the corridor. He pushed the door slightly, and looked inside.  
Four men where speaking rapidly in Russian, laughing and drinking.  
He decided to check the other building out before going in this room,  
where the Gang was. He exited the building, and entered the other   
alightly larger building.  
He was faced with another corridor, which suprisingly led  
downwards, and had no visible doors. He continued along the path,  
as it sank deeper and deeper, obviously extending well beyond the   
confines of the building. Decided that he had stumbled on something  
bigger he had suspected, he drew his Socom.  
  
  
***  
  
George Mason leant back on the swivel chair, took a sip of his half cold  
coffee, and turned to the man beside him, Albert McAndrew, the computers  
guy in Mason's department. "Hows the kid doing?" He asked in a rumbling   
voice.  
"Well, we still have track of him, but theres no Radar Map  
for the area he is, well, its not on our plans of the Building. I'd  
suggest contact him" Said Albert, looking at the computer screen, which  
depicted a small green dot, but no green lines showing the walls of the   
room he was in. Mason, who did not have Codec, and used a computer  
to talk to Raiden through his nanomachines, was about to key in Raidens  
code, 182.512, when One of the technicians came rushing in. "Sir! We've  
just received word of an nuclear explosion in Washington, happened  
around 3 minutes ago". Everyone who heard where proclaiming their   
shock to one and other, trying to find news about it. There was no   
televisions on the floor, and thus nobody had known about the disaster.  
Mason couldn't believe it. "What?!?!? How come our scanners didn't pick   
it up?".  
"Our Equipment crashed around 10 minutes ago, we've only  
just got it working. Langley reported it, who where outside the radius   
of the balst, and picked it up on their scanners" replied the Technician.  
"Are they sure?" Asked Mason, still in disbelief. Some of the workers  
had gone in search of a television to find the news. The news hadn't   
shown the news yet, anyway. "Langley says it was a Double Flash  
Thermal Signature, which would mean a probable Nuclear Explosion"  
said the Technician.  
"Probable? Then they're not sure?" asked Mason.  
"Sir, they can see a large mushroom cloud through the window, so I'd  
reckon its definitely a Nuclear Explosion" Replied the Technician.  
"Bring up Satellite on the wall" said Mason. A Large wall not blocked  
with clutter like the rest of the walls, suddenly filled with an Image of  
Washington, from afar, top down. "Zoom In" he said. The image got   
bigger. Miles and Miles where covered brown. The top of a swirling cloud  
could be seen. Mason swallowed.   
Most of the members of that floor, including Mason, went off, contacting  
other Security Agencies, finding reports...etc. Albert McAndrew was left  
at the computer. He decided to contact Raiden, to see where he was,  
and the tell him the news. 


	4. Chapter 2: Knowledge is Sadness

Chapter 2: Knowledge is Sadness  
  
  
The corridor slowly changed into a tunnel, and Raiden  
realised that this was not some petty gang. Every few metres,  
lights where hanging from the side of the tunnel, but no sort of  
mining or any other passageways. The tunnel seemed to go   
on for ever. Raiden had reached some makeshift steps made out of concrete  
blocks, when he felt the slight messaging sensation in his ear.  
"Mason?" he asked, but if there had been anyone there, they wouldn't of  
heard it. One of the great advantages of the Codec during stealth missions.  
"No, its McAndrew" Albert replied. Raiden wondered why McAlbert would   
contact him? "Whats up?" he said. "Raiden, there has been a Nuclear  
Explosion in Washington". Raiden was speechless. As with anyone, he was  
shocked. but he had a sadness as he realised who was in Washington   
at the time, Rose.   
"Where abouts?" he asked, his voice sounding different. He  
had a pain in his stomach, and he sat on one of the concrete blocks.  
"We don't know, exactly but the White House was hit, Langley  
wasn't. Ground Zero was a fair bit from the White House though,  
and anyone inside at the time, would not of died instantly from the blast.  
"And..", he said quietly, " Survivors?" . "We don't know. Rescue Workers  
have just arrived on the scene. It only happened like Five minutes ago.  
Luckily, the President is in London, but we only just heard that the   
Convention was taken over by unknown terrorists, and that the Kremlin  
was attacked by, what we think where, Metal Gears, although the   
batch rom Big Shell was allegedly destroyed...apart from MG01,   
which we don't know much about, except that it was originally  
a Marines project".  
Raiden knew that McAndrew didn't not know that the  
president held no power over the country, either did congress.  
The Patriots where the leaders. McAndrew didn't know that MG01,  
the Marines Metal Gear Ray, had been used by Revolver Ocelot,  
and had been missing for 3 years, since the Big Shell incident.   
The official report said that one Soldier from Big Shell, had  
try to comandeer the Bipedal Tank to safety when Big Shell  
went under, but had limited knowledge of the vehicle, and sunk,  
but there was no evidence to back this up, and Raiden knew other  
wise anyway.  
Only a handful of people in the world knew about the  
Metal Gears and the Arms Race, which had ended a year back.  
But the fact that both Russia and America was attacked. The  
Patriots would never order an attack on their own country..  
or would they?  
"McAndrew, I'm off the radar, I've stumbled on some   
sort of a tun-" Raiden was cut off at the sound of a voice,  
A deep Russian voice, which said "Who The Hell?" and hit Raiden  
on the head with the butt of his AK-47. Raiden fell backwards,   
ignoring the pain in his head, and drew his Socom lightning fast.  
It was too late.   
The man, rather than kill Raiden, punched him in the  
face. Then all Raiden could see, was darkness.  
  
***  
  
  
"Raiden?" said Albert McAndrew back at the Fox Hound headquarters.  
He too, had no codec, and relied on a computer to comunicate with raiden.  
"Raiden?" he said more loudly. He checked the computer screen. His  
vital signs where all fine, his heart beat was a little slower. Another  
dot was on the Radar screen now, with Raidens dot following closely behind.  
Albert knew that he was being dragged. He watched for a minute, and  
6 more dots suddenly appeared.   
He was glad for one of the codecs new features now, which he   
turned on. It allowed him to hear what was going on, through Raidens Codec,  
and his computer. He heared Deep Russian voices, speaking in English.  
"What the-?" said one voice. "Who is that" said another. Another person  
said something in Russian. "He was sitting near the entrance to JH-99,  
Gurmavovic" said a different voice, which albert presumed was the one  
who had been dragging Raiden. "What should I do?"  
"We'll put him in the cells, no point killing him...yet, he may tell us  
what he was doing here. If he was sent by an agency, someone may  
know about us" said the first voice, Gurmavocic.   
"Alan, Wheres Mr. Mason?" asked Albert to the only  
other person in the large room, and probably the entire floor.   
"Gone to the Communications room, I think, to contact Langley" replied  
Alan Henson, Mason's secretry. Albert got up from his chair, and walked  
out of the office with a quickness in his pace. He went through the   
next office, which was empty, and into the Hall on the right side of   
the building. FH - HQ was 40 stories tall, but wasn't very wide.  
Covert and Special missions took up floors 20 - 33, housing multiple  
groups of highly trained soldiers, directors, and organisers of each  
mission. VR Training was on Levels 34 - 36, Satellite rooms where on  
37- 40, the first 12 floors had many offices, where normal office workers  
worked, who where not involved much with the missions, Levels 13 and 14  
had an infirmary. Level 15 was the armoury, housing all of the weapons  
used on missions, Levels 16 to 19 where the communications, used for  
communicating, slicing, hacking, and various other things.   
Albert went into the elevator, and selected Level 18, which was where  
communications to other Security Agencies usually took place.  
The whole floor was a complete contrast to Covert and Special Missions,  
and the main corridor alone was packed. He went through the Third   
Door on the Right, which was the main communications room on the  
floor.  
Again, the room was packed. He could see Mason at the main  
Computer at the end of the room, with Hakuchi at the other end.   
Hakuchi was the main Technology Expert in Fox Hound. He invented  
the Codec add-on which allowed Mason to find out what happened to  
Raiden. He was supposed to be working on a video imaging implant, which  
apread from the main Codec to the eye, in the Fox Hound labs in L.A.  
"Sir?", he began, as Mason began typing keys on the keyboard, and  
watching the results on the large plasma screen. In one window was  
the Image of Washington, this time from further away, but the result  
of the explosion still clearly visible. The thich brown cloud was about  
a square inch on the map, with a yellow dot representing the white house  
at the end, and Langley another bit away. More dots represented  
the other security agencies Headquarters including the NSA and the FBI.  
Another window had an image of the leader of MI6, whose codename,  
contrary to the James Bond films , was "C", Alex Timothy, director  
of the FBI, Joseph Mehinan, who ran the NSA, and Paul Smith of the  
CIA.  
It was a video conference between the 5, each one could  
see the other and hear the other, except if one was talking to another  
in private.   
"I'm busy, McAndrew." said Mason. "But sir.." began  
Albert. Mason ingnored him, and turned back to the computer.  
"C, Have you managed to infiltrate the Convention Centre?"  
asked Mason, talking to the leader of MI6. Albert decided to wait.  
"It is too dangerous.. we have negotiators, snipers and all of  
the London Police force outside that building, Our men are trying  
to contact the Terrorists".  
Mason nodded. "Paul, what is the situation in Washinton?"  
Paul Smith, Director of the C.I.A., spoke up, " Men in anti- radiation  
suits, Firemen, Medics.. they're all at the scene. Many people  
on the outskirts of the blast are Still Alive, but injured and suffering  
from the Radiation. Its a horrible sight. The Anti Radiation  
guys are bringing out bodies all the time, But the medics are a few miles  
from the radius, as they are not suitably equiped to go any nearer,  
so the survivors are being brought in Trucks."   
"Do any of you have any word of the incident in Russia?" asked   
Alex Timothy, director of the FBI. "They haven't stopped the   
mechanical monsters, but Smivski has been evacuated, and sent  
word that it was not a Russian Attack on America, and that we  
had his deepest condolences" said Joseph Mehinan, of the NSA.  
"Sir, this is important!" said Albert. "Go Away, McAndrew" said  
Mason. Albert left the room.  
  
***  
  
Kilovic was watching the news, which was now showing the  
attacks on the Kremlin. The reporter was back, and the camera  
man had got a new camera from somewhere. Kilovic hadn't  
planned the attack, but it was a great addition. He did not know  
where the two Rays had come from, but he guessed that they   
where salvaged from Big Shell, and stored in one of the Patriots  
warehouses. he did know the rogue patriot who ordered them  
to attack.  
He did not know much about the Metal Gear Projects,  
and the Arms race of a year back, but he made a mental note  
to find out about them, a personal Metal Gear would prove  
handy. 


	5. Chapter 3: A Cold Day

Chapter 4: A Cold Day He wandered the street, his vision blurred, watching all the people go past, looking at him with disgust. He clutched the brown cloak. It was cold and windy. So Cold. So Windy. Where was he? He struggled to remember what happened, even where he got the cloak. He couldn't. All he remembered was 2 words. Solid Snake. He wasn't sure what the two words meant, but he knew that they where important. Maybe this Solid Snake would tell him who he was. He had to find him. He wondered along the street, looking for solid snake. He glanced at a building in the distance. It was fairly big, with the words "Fox Hound" written on its side in Gold Letters. That word sounded familiar. He decided that They Might know Solid Snake there. He walked to the building, clutching his cloak for warmth. He remembered where he got it. A person came out of a small place which looked like a restaurant of some sort, put the cloak on him, and brought him inside. They gave him soup. He liked them. But he had to find Solid Snake. Underneath his cloak, he was wearing some sort of a blue suit. He did not know what it was. He reached the building, and went through the door. He went up to the receptionist and said, "Solid...Snake.. Do you know Solid Snake?". The receptionist looked at him balnkly for a few seconds, before pressing a button on the desk and saying "Colonel, theres a man here looking for Solid Snake". A Grumbling voice responded. "Snake? Haven't seen him for years. I think he died a few years back, hang on, I'll be right down". The receptionist turned to him, and said "The Colonel shall be down in one moment, please sit down" and gestured to the row of seats along the wall. After about five minutes. a man of about 50 came through the door. "Snake....Solid Snake". The man looked at him. "Snake? Is that you? yes.." the man said, eyeing him. "Who is Solid Snake...?" he said. "You're Snake...its me, the Colonel".. He blacked out, more confused than ever. *** Seargant Dimitri Kuraski had two thoughts: What they hell are they?, and How do i get rid of them?. He did not know what they where, but they appeared to be controled by a person inside each of them. They where like some sort of Walking Tank. They had many types of weapons: Bombs, Missiles, Guided Missiles, Machine Guns.... And they where just as destructive without weapons, being able to crush things by walking onto them. There was a line of squad cars outside the Kremlin, mostly used as shield when the things turned to them and shot a quick blast of their machine guns. There was some tanks in behind the cars, firing shots. The ones that did hit, had little or no impact on them. Fighter Jets, the new F-30x jumpjets, kind of like a supercharged harrier, were being sent to combat the beasts, or so he had heard from the station. He shot another useless bullet at the machine, aiming for the cockpit, before waiting inside his vehicle, hoping the jets would come. *** The jets came after around 5 minutes. They where the newest and best additions to the RAF. Britain had sent them as a sign that they did not order the attack, although that was obvious, as the Prime Minister was inside the Convention Center, which was being held by terrorists. The 12 craft soared across the sky, in a V formation. Captain John Peters of the Royal Air Force, was leading the attack, the front jet. Pedestrians looked in awe as the 12 fighters swooped down, shaking the ground and air, and fired their machine guns at the machines. One of the Machines turned around and fired a blue missile. It had locked onto its nearest target, Peters fighter. He banked out of the missiles way, but the missile turned around, heading straight for him again. Peters hovered for a moment, before accelerating upwards, trying to evade the missile. "Gamma Leader, this is Gamma 7, I got you covered" said on of the pilots, who was chasing the missile, shooting at it before it hit Peters. But the metal gears had launched more missiles, and where shooting at random now. The Flying V formation soon disbanded, each fighter going their own way. Gamma 7 finally managed to destroy the guided missile chasing Peters, but now had one on his tail. "Hang On, Seven" said Peters, lowered his fighter vertically down, one of the best new features on the F-30 series, and decelerated, so he was now behind both Gamma 7 and the missile. he fired one of his Grade One sidewinders when he got a target lock on the missile. It exploded, and both fighters pulled upwards to evade the blast. He watched as Gamma 4 exploded from one of the newly fired missiles. "Damn" he said, and flew back down towards the ground. "Seven, try and destroy as many of the missiles you can, I'm gonna try and stop tghem from launching more" he said/ "Copy That, Gamma Leader". He turned back towards the Kremlin. The Nearest Ray started firing at Peters with the Gattling Machine Gun on its right side. Knowing that the quickest way to disable a walking craft was its legs. He Targeted the top half of the right leg of the nearest ray, and fired a LOLA missile at it, followed by a sidewinder at the Gattling Gun. The Rays lower leg was destroyed, and it fell to one side. The Sidewinder also hit, and its Gattling Gun and Right Armour was weakened. It could still fire missiles, though. Peters flew right over the "Head" of the ray, and could see it was being manned, from the 2000 frames per second camera on the bottom of his Fighter. He swerved around, and fired one of his HEG missiles, Highly Explosive Guided Missiles at the Cockpit, and turned to the other Ray before he checked whether he had hit. The missile had hit, and the cockpit exploded in an array of flying glass and debris. The pilot of the Ray was dead. The next Ray was still attacking the Kremlin. He quickly checked on the rest of the group. No More fighters had been destroyed, and there was only one Guided missile left, and was running low on fuel. The Guided Missiles had a motion and heat sensor, colour coding the craft which it was trying to hit to distinguish it from the rest of the moving objects. It used fuel as it had to travel more than a normal missile. Two of the missiles had gone down this way, and exploded on the ground. Luckily, the cops had cleared all civilians from the area, but they could still be seen watching in awe. The Final Missile ran out of fuel, and plummeted to the ground. Peters looked at the downed fighter, and saw a chair with a parachute strapped to the back not far from it. He hoped Gamma 4 had got out. The eleven remaining craft came in christmas tree formation, Peters in front, two behind him, then three and four, and one right at the back, not part of the formation, covering the back four. "Gamma 11 and 8, aim for the legs. 3 and 7, aim for the main body, and the rest attack the the head" he said. Gamma 3 and 7 came in first. Gamma 11 shot two of the Grade 0.5 sidewinders at the right leg, and nearly got hit by the falling Ray as he flew threw the legs. Before the Ray had fully fallen over, Gamma 8 had fired another Sidewinder. The Ray was now firing strange red missiles. "Whoa.." said Gamma 3, as one of the Missiles just missed him, but exploded very close to him. "Rear Stablisers gone..",He said,"Some type of Heat Seekers which explode if they miss.. I got to land". "Damn" said Peters. Gamma 9 had been hit, but ejected. The F-30 series automatically eject if they find any sort of serious damage to the craft. Peters brought up a map on his Cockpit, projected from the main computer, as Gamma 7 was attacking the ray, firing almost all its missiles at various parts, particularly the guns and launchers. "Gamma 3, the nearest Landing Pad is 17 miles away, can you make it?" he asked. "Don't think so.." replied Gamma 3. "You'll have to Land on the ground below, requesting it with the policemen down there" he said, and pressed a button on the controls. "Hello?" he said, "I need to you to clear the area for one of the Fighters to land". he said. "This is Seargant Dimitri Kuraski, do as you please, The area has been cleared" replied Kuraski. Suddenly, the battered remaining ray fired some sort of a laser at Gamma 7. One of the fighters wings came off, and it fell to the ground. "What the?" said Peters. What the hell was that thing and how come Gamma 7 didn't auto eject. The seats had their own intercom, so he said "Gamma 7, you read? over" There was no reply. "Everyone, attack full force" he said, and accelerated as fast as the fighter would go, firing his Sidewinders, HEGs and LOLAs at the cockpit. The other fighters where doing the same. He had to pull up sharply and nearly crashed into the Kremlin. Gamma 2 had banged one of its wings on the Ray, but this ones Auto Eject wasn't faulty. Peters turned around and started firing from his machine gun. The Ray fired two more missiles before it was finally destroyed. The missiles didn't hit anyone. It was finally over. One man was lost. But it wasn't truly over. The world was still in Terror, but they could identify the pilots of the Rays. 


	6. Chapter 4: The Old Master

Chapter 5: Old Master He checked his suit to make sure it was all in place and correct. "You ready?" he asked the other 9 men in similiar suits. They nodded, but he knew they weren't. No one was ready to enter this place, particularly when so many of them had lost friends and families. They all got into the Truck, and drove down the road. Up ahead, the Mushroom cloud could be clearly seen, swirling around, a vast bringer of death and poison. The Brown Gas grew thicker, and a stench filled the air. "No Further" he said to the driver. It was unlikely that they're be survivors any further. He got out of the truck, and went searching for survivors. The street was lined with bodies. Their skin was hanging off and their eyes where enlarged. He looked away. He could see a woman moving and crying on the pavement. "Johnson, bring her to the truck" he said, and continued down the street. They found 7 more survivors before deciding to go back, and get the survivors treatment. *** President Smivski looked at the computer screen aboard his jet. It was horrible. Nuclear Attack on Washinton, terrorsist attack at the world convention, and Attack by some Walking Tank Things. Guragatski came into his quarters. "Sir I've just received word that the two, ..err.. things, have been destroyed" he said. "Good," replied Smivski. "And Sir.." started Guragatski. "What?" he replied. "The Machines bore the Flag of America" he said. Smivski stood up. "What?!?!" "The Machines where checked. Each had a small flag of The United States, and their pilots where both America Citizens". Smivski remained cool. This may be a mistake. "What time did the attack on Washinton occur?" he asked. "4:01 pm" he said, checking his file. "The Attack on the Convention?" "Exactly the same, 4:01 pm" replied Guragatski. "And the attack on Russia?" he asked. "4:02" he said. Smivski's first though was that America thought Russia attacked Washinton and London, and responded with an attack on the Kremlin, but no way them two machines could of got there in one minute, travelling thousands of miles. The Nuclear Attack was on Washinton, apparently getting some of the White house. It didn't make sense. He sat down. If America had responded, thinking it was them, they would of used Nuclear Force, anyway. *** The Telephone rang. Kilovic reached for his phone, and answered it. "Mr.Kilovic, Sir" came a voice from the phone. "Yes, What is it, Velanvic?" he replied. "Sir we have a prisoner from the Base at the Border" replied Velanvic. "What? Who is he?" Kilovic asked. "His tags indicate he is a Fox Hound operative, code name Raiden" replied Valenvic. "Hold him in a cell, I'll be right there. We don't want Fox Hound snooping around" Raiden.. Raiden... Where had he heard that name before? Ah, yes, Raiden. He had been a major player in the Big Shell incident two years ago. Much of that remained a mystery. He would have to question this Raiden on the events. And about Metal Gear. He left his small flat, and got into his car, an old Volkswagon. Base was 32 miles away, and everybody was inside watching to news, so he put his foot down, pushing the car to its limits. *** He could see bright lights up up above him. He closed his eyes, struggling to remember who he was, where he was. Snake! He had to find Solid Snake. He sat up. "Sit Down, Snake" said a grumbling voice. "Snake? You know Snake? Who is he?" he said. The man sat down beside his bed. "You're Snake, don't you remember?" He shook his head. His head hurt badly. "Where am I?" he asked to man, who seemed familiar. "Hospital Wing, Fox Hound headquarters" the man said. "How did I get here?" he asked. "You came here, looking for Solid Snake. I guess you found him" the man laughed. He remembered now, coming into the building, looking for snake.. "I am Snake?" he asked. The Man nodded. "Who is Snake? Who Am I?" he asked. "You've got Amnesia, I think. The Nurse ain't here. Everybodies gone rushing off because of whats going on" said the man. "What is going on?" he asked. "Loads. Washinton was attacked.Some type of Nuclear Bomb. The World convention is being held up by terrorists, and the kremlin was attacked,... by Metal Gears.." Metal Gear. That word sounded familiar. But when he tried to remember, he could remember pain, suffering. Bad Memories. "Nuclear...Attack?" he said.. The man Nodded. "Who Am I?" he asked again. "Its a long story, but okay, I'll tell you". *** The Large Round building was new. It had only been completed a few months ago, and sat proudly opposite the Millenium Dome on the other side of the Thames. It almost equalled the Millenium Dome in size, but now quite. Canary Wharf was still the biggest building. Now the Building was surrounded with police cars, helicopters, Tanks and even boats. Police Tape was surrounding the building and many anxious spectators where outside it. "General Henders, General Thomas, we have a direct line to the main chamber" said a soldier to General Henders and General Thomas, who where in charge of the operation. General Henders took the tablet computer. It was simply a screen which allowed them to talk and see the terrorists inside the building. "This is General Henders, what do you want?" he said to the man in the building. He wore a balaclava, and spoke in a Russian Accent. "We Want," he said, "To cause chaos". Some of the terrorists started giggling madly. They are all insane. "Theres no way we can get the world leaders out" said General Thomas. Henders shook his head. "I've got a plan. Get me Fox Hound" he said. *** The Fox Hound base had a system of communicating where by if one person is communicated to, the message goes straight to the room they're in. So General Henders came up in the Hospital Wings screen. "Colonel Campbell?" he said. "Harry," Campbell said referring to Henders, "Hows the operation going?" "Very badly", he said, "But I've got a plan, and i need one of your operatives.". Campbell frowned. He wasn't part of Covert and Special Missions anymore, he just handled some of the training of the new cadets. Raiden was the only operative working at the moment, but he was in Russia. Unless... "Harry, We only have one operative, the others are all still in training." he said. "But," he said, "We do have Solid Snake here". Henders frown turned to a smile. "The Legendary Solid Snake?" Campbell nodded. "But he has lost his memory" said Campbell. "Thats great, why did you even tell me?" asked Henders. "Because one of my the guys in the Armoury also works in medical, he has a new thing that might help"campbell said. "Great", said Henders, "Get Solid Snake here straight away" "Whats your plan?" Campbell asked. "Get Snake over here, I'll show you". 


	7. Chapter 5: Memories

Chapter 5: Memory  
  
  
  
December 25th, 2009. 0013 hours  
  
The Lantern Public House, Manhatten, New York.  
  
  
It was a grungy pub, dark and stinking, though Kilovic as he took  
a sip of the rotten ale he had been given. Resisting the urge to spit  
it out, he simply pushed the glass away. Gurlukovic, on the other  
hand, took a big long gulp of his beer. "Well?, Frederik, what  
do you want from me" asked Gurlukovic, eyeing the other man  
suspiciously.  
"I know that you have contacts in the Fox Islands" said  
Kilovic, "And I know about Shadow Moses". Gurlukovic quickly  
frowned. "How could you know? That is top secret!" He said.  
"Lets just said Tomsky wasn't very good at keeping secrets when  
he was having his limbs cut off by Kamo" said Kilovic, smiling  
at the memory of Tomsky, one of Gurlukovic's most trusted men,  
begging for mercy at the hands of Kelki Kamo, a brilliant man,  
in Kilovic's oppinion. The ability to inflict so much pain without  
killing was a rare talent.  
"What do you want?" asked Gurlukovic. He was   
getting quite anxious. "Well, I know that the big project over  
there has a fairly big arsenal of Nuclear Weapons, and I may  
just want one" said Kilovic. "Are you crazy? How could i  
smuggle a Nuclear Weapon from under their noses, and bring  
it to you? Even if I could, I wouldn't. You'd blow up the entire  
world if you had the chance" Gurlukovic said, slightly louder  
than before.   
Kilovic shook his head, "Maybe you too, wouldn't  
last long with Kamo. I shall have to see for myself. Come,  
Gurlukovic" said Kilovic, drawing a gun, and pointing it  
at Gurlukovic, concealed from the rest of the Bars occupants  
view.  
"No, Kilovic", said Gurlukovic, standing up suddenly,  
"I will not!" he said, and knocked the pistol from Kilovic's hand.  
Kilovic did not care. He was far stronger and more skilled  
at fighting that the old fat Gurlukovic.  
Gurlukovic pressed a button inside his jacket, and said,  
"Carter, Hedro, come quick". Kilovic laughed. "Your  
bodyguards can't help you now" he said.  
"Yes, They can, they're just outside, and shall be in any   
moment" said Gurlukovic.   
With Lightning speed, Kilovic grabbed Gurlukovic's  
neck, and dragged him towards the bar, picking the gun  
up on his way. He pointed the gun at the LandLord.  
"You, let me out back, now" he shouted. The Landlord  
raised his hands and nodded. "If two dumb looking  
brutes come in looking for us, tell them we left"  
he said.  
He dragged Gurlukovic behind the bar, and  
through the door. Inside there was a shabby looking  
living room. There was a door at the back. He  
went through the door. "Let me go!" said Gurlukovic,  
struggling to breathe.   
He went through the hallway, and out into the  
backyard. He went through the gate, and around the side  
of the Bar, which was at the end of a terrace,  
with a street on one side. He looked around the front,  
and saw Gurlukovic's two bodyguards coming into  
the Bar.  
Kilovic put his hand on Gurlukovic's mouth,  
and brought him to the his car. He opened the back  
door, and took out a bit of rope, and tied Gurlukovic's  
hands behind his back, and pushed him into the back,  
locking the door.  
Kilovic got into the front, and began driving.  
"You won't get away with this, Carter and Hedro  
will find me" he said, spitting at Kilovic.  
"Them two stupid oafs? I've seen them before,  
couldn't find there way out of a paper bag. But still,  
they wouldn't need to, they are pretty big. A couple  
of punches would do it" said Kilovic.  
"Where are you taking me?" he asked.  
"I already told you, I'm taking you to Kamo, see if he  
can change your mind" said Kilovic.  
"No! No!" Gurlukovic said, "I'll get you it!"  
"Really? damn, I was looking forward to seeing you  
with Kilovic, ah well" Kilovic said.  
"Stop the car , I'll do it" said Gurlukovic.  
"I don't doubt that. A coward like you wouldn't  
sacrifce his own life for millions, If I would use  
the missile. But I have to make sure. I'm going to  
implant a microchip into your back. I've got someone  
who'll do it" he said.  
Gurlukovic stopped struggling, realising he could  
not escape, even when let go.  
  
***  
The present day  
  
  
Raiden awoke, confused and with a pain in his head.  
He looked around at the barren cold grey cell. To the  
front where rows of Metal Bars, and the rest of the cell  
was a concrete wall. There were no windows to try and  
attempt to escape from, and there was no sign of life  
outside the cell.  
He remembered talking to McAndrew, Mason  
had gone off somewhere, why? Yes, there was an attack  
on Washington. And then the sadness returned. Rose...  
He shook his head, He had to escape before thinking  
about stuff like that. She may not of been there, after   
all.  
He stood up, trying to keep his balance for  
a second, and walked over to the bars, looking out  
to see if there was any guards, but there was none.  
He checked to see whether his attackers had  
confiscatated all of his weapons, before trying to  
contact the base on Codec. There was no reply.  
He sighed, and sat down.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Subject: Solid Snake  
Date: 2 days after the Big Shell Incident  
Time: 2:00 pm  
Place: Dublin, Ireland  
  
Personal Log Entry  
  
What Otacon said about the Patriots yesterday doesn't make sense,  
There is some type of mistake, so we're putting the whole Patriots  
thing on hold, and are going to track down Ocelot in that Metal  
Gear First.  
When I Jumped after it from Aresenal Gear, it got away  
down the Hudson River, So I went to Federal Hall, but Raiden  
had already got rid of Solidus. The Ray series is made of a very  
distinctive alloy, Otacon thinks he may be able to trace it,  
and Dublin, the capital of Ireland, is what we got. It ain't the biggest  
place in the world, although it holds around a third of the population,  
and we've scanned every inch of the place, and theres nothing.  
Otacon suggested that we search the rest of the Countrie,  
so we're getting a bus to the West Coast at Half Past.  
  
Time: 5:00pm  
  
We're staying in a small hotel tonight, and our search will begin  
tomorrow, starting with the west, and then to the south. The west  
is the least populated, and probably the most likely where someone  
could hide a great big walking tank.  
  
  
***  
  
"The New SYS-i20 satellite accurately maps size, walls and depth  
of a building, and tracks each heat signal most likely to be that  
of a human. If we can use this to make a rough calculation of one  
of the guards patrol routes nearest to the entrance, we may be  
able to knock them out, get their clothes, and put an agent in there  
to try and get the hostages out. We can also greatly decrease their  
force, if the agent is skilled enough, by sending him into each other   
guards isolated patrol routes, and disposing of the body. This  
means they won't have to take on the entire force at the one time,  
and would have a far better chance of saving the hostages" said  
Henders, explaining his risky, but worthwhile plan. Thomas nodded,  
and their Tactical advisor, Colin Allen, also agreed that it was a  
decent, but flawed plan. "For one, many terrorists nowadays use  
sticky cameras, which are planted on walls, over doors, and other  
places. And two, very few agents of any organisation would  
have half the skill needed for this" he said. Henders had an idea.  
"Fox Hounds main man.. whats his name? Jack - Something,   
codename Raiden. Supposed to be the only good fella in FH  
at the moment" said Thomas. "Maybe.." said Henders, but  
he was already reching for his communicator. 


End file.
